Death of The Heroes
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Angsty Percy Jackson. How I believe some Percy Jackson characters could die. Not in the actual series, just possible ways. Major character deaths. Sad. Characters will die.
1. Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson

Assuming you all decided to actually read this after the title and summary, why not start off strong? This is one way I think Percy Jackson will die.

I don't own anything.

Is it okay to say enjoy?

* * *

The sounds of battle were all around him, but all Percy could think of was finding Annabeth.

They had gotten separated near the beginning of the battle and Percy was still looking for her.

Other demigods were fighting the monsters all around him, and in the distance, he thought he could see the Athena Parthenon fall.

On complete instinct, Percy looked towards the lake. That's where he saw Annabeth being dragged by a northern cyclops. From the looks of it, she was unconscious.

Percy was running before they were even submerged. But he didn't make it in time to stop them from being dragged under.

Percy jumped into the water and got close enough to get Annabeth into an air bubble. The cyclops laughed, "Give up son of Poseidon! Give up and we will release her."

As Percy was considering his options Annabeth woke up. She started thrashing in the cyclops's hold but he just held her tighter. Annabeth screamed. Percy could hear her ribs cracking.

"Promise to release her and I will surrender!" Percy shouted. Through the pain, Annabeth tried to shake her head.

"We swear on the river Styx that we shall release her alive after you surrender." The cyclops said. Seeing no way out Percy released his sword and held his hands up.

"I surrender."

The air bubble that held Annabeth began to rise and Annabeth with it. "PERCY!" She screamed as she broke the surface.

Percy watched her go as the cyclops punched him in the gut.

Because Percy had surrendered he knew that he was never going to see the surface again. So he did the only thing he could to save himself just a little. He willed himself to drown.

Water filled his mouth and lungs, even though he desperately wanted to, Percy didn't thrash. He just smiled softly as life left him and with the last bit of air he had Percy sent four words to the surface, "I love you Annabeth."

His sea green eyes dulled and his spirit left his body. The cyclops had left to return to the fight now that the son of Poseidon was dead, and Percy's body floated towards the surface.

* * *

I can't really ask if you liked it because Percy died.

But I will ask you to comment on who you would like for me to write about next.

See Y'all next time.


	2. Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse La Rue

None of these fics are related, or possibly closely related.

I own nothing!

Enjoy?

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she walked through the camp, _Her_ camp. It had changed so much over the years. So many wars fought and won on this ground. So many lives lost.

She would remember every single one of them for the rest of her life, and on to the next. The younger campers moved out of her way as she passed, whether out of fear or respect she didn't really care.

She stood at the very center of her camp, right next to the hearth and Hestia who nodded kindly to her.

Directly in front of her stood the lake. Tears came unbidden eyes of the Daughter of Ares, the lake had once been a place of peace and reflection. After the worst battle, Clarisse had ever fought it had only been a place of sorrow and regret.

If only she had been faster, stronger, more bloodthirsty, maybe Percy Jackson would still be alive.

She turned away. A fond smile came to her face as she looked over at the woods. Every mock battle, every Capture the Flag passed through her mind in a flash. That was even where Chris had finally proposed to her, at the creek of her first real defeat.

At the entrance of the woods, she and Chris were married. In the entryway of Bunker 9, Clarisse delivered her first child. A daughter named Agrona, meaning 'war'. Chris had thought that was hilarious. Two years later she would have twins at the base of Zeus's Thumb. A boy named Cyrus and a girl named Cynthia. Sun and Moon.

All of her children were grown now and had children of their own. Agrona had married a son of Hypnos, Cynthia had married next, falling in love with a young mortal author. She hadn't told him about her family and didn't have plans to. Cyrus had ended up with a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.

All of her grandchildren usually took after her instead of Chris. Something she loved to remind him of.

The cabins were next.

Gods how the numbers had grown. What had originally been twelve had grown uncountable. Cabin 5 stood out even when all of the others were added. Her cabin would stay the strongest no matter what.

Finally, she turned towards the Big House.

Of course, there was no angry god of wine there anymore, his sentence had finished years ago. But the place still held many fond memories. Sitting at the ping pong table discussing war strategies or how best to defend the camp. Leo cracks jokes and lighting himself on fire, while everyone else laughed about something or other. Those days were long passed of course but to her, it still felt like yesterday.

The sound of laughter reached her ears. A small child ran towards her, "Grammy! Grammy! I just won my first match!" A proud smile stretched across her face. "That's wonderful sweetie! Did you kick the other kids but?" When her granddaughter nodded her head excitedly, Clarisse laughed.

Suddenly they heard Cyrus call her. "Bye bye Grammy!"

Clarisse waved goodbye. When she turned around the sun was setting on the lake, and a lone dark figure was walking towards her.

"Hello, Nico."

"Good evening, Clarisse. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a while now."

"Then let's go."

To any outside viewer, an old woman stood by a fire, until she collapsed, suddenly. All of the campers rushed to her, Apollo campers tried to bring her back, but it was too late. Clarisse Rodriguez had passed.

* * *

I feel like of all of them Clarisse would end up being the one who lived to a ripe old age.

Comment who you would like to see next.


	3. Nico Di Angelo

Nico Di Angelo

I own nothing.

* * *

This will have some Italian that I got from google translate so it might not be grammatically correct but the translations will be at the end.

Let's see how this one goes...

Nico looked all around him, the bodies of the fallen far out numbered those of the survivors. For once he stood in the middle of a mortal war and not a demigod. But that didn't mean it hurt any less to see all of the dead.

He was about to shadow travel away so that no one would notice him.

Then he saw them.

It was a small group, the kids couldn't have been more than 13. They were just standing there looking for their families probably. But that wasn't stopping the man that was coming up behind them with a gun.

Without thinking Nico shadow traveled over just as the man shot the first bullet. Nico took the shot in the stomach.

The man was so surprised that he was easy for the demigod to overpower and restrain before the pain hit and he fell to the ground.

The children rushed over to their savior.

"Stai bene?" (1)

"Si. Tu sei?" (2)

Nico looked at the little ones staring at him like he was a hero. Then he sighed.

"Staro bene."(3)

The children didn't seem to believe him, they all worked together and somehow managed to pick him up. They carried him to a small house that was still standing. The children set him down and the oldest child sat next to him.

"Come possiamo aiutare?" (4)

"Non credo che tu possa."(5)

"Possiamo farti più comodo?"(6)

Nico thought about the child's question, then turned to the rest of the children.

"Lasciate che vi dica una storia."(7)

It was an odd request from a dying man, but the children both wanted to make him happy and hear the story. So they made a circle around him, but not behind his head.

With a little help, Nico was able to sit up.

Then he began the story his cousin had told him so very long ago.

The story went on for hours, and Nico left out nothing. All of the battles, the betrayals, everything. Until he came to the last battle Percy had ever fought. Then he choked on his own tears.

The youngest of the children, a girl named Bianca, no more than 7 years old, sat up straighter and asked, "Cosa è successo a Percy? Ha picchiato, i giganti non lo ha fatto?" (8) All of the children nodded their heads and turned to Nico in childish hope.

And no matter how dark his heart may have become since Bianca's death, he couldn't bring himself to tell those war torn children the truth. So he nodded his head slowly and said,"Non solo Percy li batté, ma è uscito dall'acqua e ha sconfitto il resto dell'esercito singolarmente e ha vissuto felicemente mai dopo con Annabeth." (9)

Nico clutched his stomach in pain, actually somewhat surprised that he had lived long enough to finish the story. The children hadn't noticed the small pool of blood that had begun to surround their story teller or the small dribble that had started in the corner of his mouth.

"Penso che abbastanza storie per una notte. Perché non ti riposi Adesso?" (10)

"Ci domandi più storie domani?" (11)

Nico couldn't look any of the children, and the oldest seemed to understand what was happening. "Solo se dormi ora." (12) All of the younger kids promptly fell onto their backs and pretended to snore to convince Nico that they were sleeping.

Nico nodded his head in thanks to the young man.

"C'è un Posto dove puoi andare in modo che non si svegliano per vedere il tuo ... cadavere?" (13)

He nodded his head and struggled to stand, the blood pouring out of his wound quicker now. He stumbled to a shadow, turned to look at the kids one last time, and saw that Bianca was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He raised a hand in farewell and she waved sadly back. Then he disappeared.

He just melted into shadow.

There was nowhere he had in mind because he would never make it there. His soul wandered to his father's domain and rested.

* * *

The translations.

1\. Are you okay?

2\. Yes. Are you?

3\. I will be fine.

4\. How can we help?

5\. I don't think you can.

6\. Can we make you more comfortable?

7\. Let me tell you a story.

8\. What happened to Percy? He beat the giants, didn't he?

9\. Not only did Percy beat them, but he came out of the water and defeated the rest of the army single handedly, and lived happily ever after with Annabeth.

10\. I think that's enough stories for one night. Why don't you rest now?

11\. Will you tell us more stories tomorrow?

12\. Only if you sleep now.

13\. Is there a place you can go so that they don't wake up to your... corpse?

This is it.


End file.
